


Getting Around to It

by QueSeraAwesome



Series: Domestic AU [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Asexual Character, Asexual Maine, Asexual Relationship, Demisexual Wash, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraAwesome/pseuds/QueSeraAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time either of them say it is doesn't feel like the first time after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Around to It

It happens about a year after they officially adopt Nya.

The day has been long and exhausting, and by the time Maine was getting ready to leave for work Wash was almost listing on his feet.

"Sit down," Maine says, plunking a cup of cocoa down on the kitchen island. Hand-made, because it was winter, and the kids had insisted, and Maine hasn’t been looking forward to going out through the cold tonight instead of curling up in bed with Wash. He’s willing to bet Wash’ll do that little whistling snore he does when he’s overtired tonight, and he’s been meaning to get video to send to Connie. "Drink. Then go to bed."

"Mmnm, _fine_ ,” Wash says, curling his hands around the steaming cup, sliding into the chair. “If you insist.”

Maine slides his fingers, his palm against the back of Wash’s neck, through his hair. Wash sighs and pushes back against the pressure, contentment in the slope of his spine. Maine allows himself another second before breaking away.

"Gotta go," Maine says, "Be late."

He’d got as far as the door, coat zipped up and scarf wrapped around his neck before the words register with Wash.

"Hey, no, wait," Wash says, stumbling to his feet. Maine scowls. He’s not going to catch the idiot if he falls on his face. "Hold on."

The kiss is chaste, cocoa-scented, Wash’s lips unnaturally warm from the drink. Maine’s lips quirk as he pulls back, amused, before ducking back in for another quick peck.

"Bye."

"Love you," Wash murmurs against his lips, "Wake me when you get back, okay?"

Maine huffs. He’ll do no such thing. He readjusts his ridiculous striped gloves (a present from Simra) and puts his hand on the door knob. Wash retreats to his cocoa.

It’s only as the door clicks shut that he realizes.

 _Love you_.

Maine blinks, eyeballs pricking from the cold. He tucks his scarf up closer around his ears. Love you. They’ve said it before, haven’t they? They must have. It’s been…it’s been _years_.

But when he searches his memory, all he comes up with lazy afternoons curled together on the couch, mornings being kissed awake before Wash left for work, just to drowse back to sleep again. He comes up with the family pictures, a hundred tries for one good take, comes up with Wash smiling at him from the back porch while he and Kellan work in the garden. He comes up with those days he brings Wash lunch at work, for no other reason then he feels like seeing him. He thinks about Saturdays spent sitting on the front porch, watching the neighborhood as the golden afternoon turned to twilight, the kids playing in the yard or riding their bikes up and down the street, about the tinkle of ice cubes, the weight of Wash’s gaze on him from the chair beside him.

Thinks about Wash warm against him, “ _God, I’m lucky_.”

He nearly reopens the door, just to say it back. But no. His watch tells him he’s almost certainly going to be late, and well…

It’s not like he hasn’t said it in a hundred other ways. Like Wash hasn’t said it back.

It’s not like either of them didn’t already _know_. Of this he is certain.

He’ll say it when he gets back. And in the morning. Verbally or otherwise, he’ll keep saying it. Probably for many days to come. As many as he has left.

**Author's Note:**

> queseraawesome.tumblr.com  
> I just can't seem to stay away from this verse for long.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Getting Around To It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086868) by [QueSeraAwesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraAwesome/pseuds/QueSeraAwesome), [Skyorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyorin/pseuds/Skyorin)




End file.
